Blossoms of Friendship
by TsumetaiYuuki
Summary: When Nadeshiko left, Amu lost an important friend. Soon afterwards, Nagihiko returns in her place. What if Amu wasn't as naive as she was in canon? What if she knew knew that Nadeshiko was actually Nagihiko in the first place? Nagihiko/Amu
1. Prologue

**Hi, mina-san! I have recently become addicted with Shugo Chara, and am disappointed by the lack of long fanfics with the pairing Nagihiko/Amu. So I made it my goal to write one! Though I have another fic running, that one should be finished soon, and I will put more of my efforts into writing this one. I don't have internet access right now, and shall be posted this at a friend's house, but I hope to get my internet back soon...Well, I hope you like my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara...**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Hinamori Amu was not a fool, or extremely gullible, though she did seem a bit like it at first glance. Though quite absentminded sometimes, she was very perceptive, especially concerning her friends and loved ones. So it should've come to no surprise, that she came to the conclusion that her best friend, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, was actually Fujisaki Nagihiko, Nadeshiko's supposed twin brother. After all, people didn't just have twins that you never tell your friends about, right?

Nadeshiko and Nagihiko had the same mannerisms, actions, and habits. Amu was also sure that when Nagihiko had tried to protect Rima from a ? egg mission gone bad, with the blurting out of important secrets, Nagihiko had almost blurted out his deepest darkest secret, the almost confession that he actually was Nadeshiko. If it wasn't for the fact that Tadase had stopped him...

Miki wasn't the only one capable of rational thought, and it had struck the rosette at odds that Nagihiko and Nadeshiko never seemed to be seen together, despite the fact that they were twins, and the declaration from Nagihiko that they told each other everything. Amu was quite shocked at first, but with time, she got over it. However, she wasn't exactly sure why that Nagihiko was dressing as a girl. What would warrant that? What could Nagihiko be serious enough about that he would actually voluntarily wear a skirt and act femininely for?

The answer came to her quickly. Dance. It was one of the things that Nadeshiko had lived for, and Amu remembered the caretaker of the Fujisaki home tell her that the time the rosette first slept over was the first time that Nadeshiko (or Nagihiko...) had ever place something before her passion, dancing. Though why, Nagihiko had to dress as a female, Hinamori wasn't sure of.

Ran was the one who suggested it, remembering that many aspects of Japanese dancing in history had required males to perform female roles. Was Nagihiko so serious about his passion that he was willing to spend years as a female, just to learn the arts? Suu had spoke up, reminiscing about how serious that Nagihiko had always seemed about dancing, and how Nadeshiko had seemed just as serious. Miki agreed, saying that she would do anything to keep drawing, and artistry.

Now came the question as to why Nagihiko had never told Amu, and why his identity of Nadeshiko was his deepest secret. Surely the purple-haired boy knew that all of the Guardians and his friends would stand behind him, and support him? Then again, Kuukai, and Tadase seemed to know something about this. After all, it was Tadase that had stopped Nagihiko from blurting out his secret, and Kuukai and Tadase were the ones that were in dresses...

Well, it seemed that time would tell, and Hinamori Amu did not want to force her friend to tell his secrets. Surely Nagihiko trusted Amu enough to tell her what he had been hiding...right?

* * *

**And that's a wrap! That is just the prologue, and I should be updating soon...Please review? I'd really appreciate some feedback on my new story...thank you! **


	2. Of Eventful Days & Helpful Friends

**I'm back! Hello! I'm trying to continue this story, and take It in a unique direction, so please be patient with me! I finished all of the Shugo Chara episodes, and read the manga, so this should be set after the final battle with Easter, but before Rikka and Hikaru...I hope you all enjoy this chapter! This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Shannon-chan! She's reading this story, and has been bugging me to update, xD Thanks to her, I've finally finished the first chapter! So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Shugo Chara...sigh...Peach-Pit does...**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

She was running, as fast as she could. Chasing a hazy figure in the horizon, with long violet hair. The figure seemed to flash between wearing Seiyo Academy's red skirt and blouse to blue shirt, jeans, and leather jacket with a navy scarf, that was obviously a male's. But as fast as she ran, she couldn't catch up with the violet haired person. Whoever the person was, he/she kept walking farther and farther away, faster and faster, until the one chasing fell to her knees in defeat. Why couldn't the figure be caught? Despair course through the one kneeling on the ground...

Hinamori Amu gasped as she sat up, and opened her eyes to her familiar pink-themed room. She was panting, and sweating like crazy, but the dreams contents seemed to have faded into a clouded memory in the back of her mind, however important it was. "Amu-chan? Are you okay?" whispered a sleep blurred voice. "I'm fine, Ran," replied the pinkette, smiling at her Shugo Chara.

"Ok, then," replied Ran, and closed the top of her pink egg to go back to sleep. Amu sighed as she laid her head back onto her pillow. For some reason, her thoughts seemed to have primarily be centered around the Nagihiko/Nadeshiko mystery, Nagihiko himself. The sixth grader wondered why Nagihiko hadn't told her yet, when everyone but Yaya and herself knew. Though, the last time that Nadeshiko had "visited" her, with the Fujisaki dance recital, it was quite amusing to watch. Rima seemed out for the former Queen's chair, and Amu couldn't help but feel amused.

It's not like Amu would freak out...well, she was a bit shocked once she pieced everything together, but Amu hadn't tackled Nagihiko with questions the next day at school, so that was a big accomplishment! Besides, no one knew that she knew Nagi's secret. Amu sighed as she turned over on her side, and pulled her blankets up to her chin. It seemed that Nagi would have to "tell" her sooner or later, and she was a patient enough person...it was too bad that Ran wasn't...

* * *

The next morning Amu woke up to her charas cheering. She moaned sleepily and turned over, prepared to ignore it. "Amu-chan! Time to wake up!" exclaimed Miki heartily. "Wake up, Amu-chan, desu!" Suu piped in. Surprisingly, Amu heard nothing from Ran, which should've given her a hint that something was going to happen today...

Amu sighed before digging herself out of bed, and walking to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, before going to change into the uniform that all of Seiyo Academy wore. She grabbed her pack, and gently tucked the charas' eggs in, on the side. Amu clipped up her pink hair, and walked downstairs for breakfast.

"O-nee-chan!" exclaimed a happy and childish voice, and Amu's face broke into a half smile. "Ami," she nodded at her younger sister. "O-nee-chan, look!" Amu's baby sister showed her a picture that Ami had apparently drawn in kindergarten the day before. "That's nice," she replied, true to her "cool and spicy" facade. "That's lovely, Ami-chan!" exclaimed Amu's father, and Amu smiled at the antics of her photographer father.

"That's right, it is!" added in Amu's mother, who was making miso soup and rice for breakfast. "Come eat, Amu-chan." Amu nodded, before seating herself next to her sister. After eating, Amu left her house, with a wave to the rest of her family.

"Did you have a bad dream last night? I heard some noise yesterday." asked Dia, concernedly. "A bit, but it's fine now," replied Amu. "C'mon, let's go before, we're late to school, desu!" exclaimed Suu rather worriedly. "Mm," Amu replied in agreement, and they picked up the pace to Seiyo Elementary.

Amu jogged slowly to school, and made it a good five minutes before the late bell would ring. She walked over rather dazedly to her classroom, which Nikaidou-sensei still surprisingly taught. "Amu-chan! Amu-chan!" chorused her Shugo Chara in unison. "Amu-chan!" Amu was too deep in thought to listen to her small friends, and so didn't notice that anything was wrong until she walked right into the problem. Literally.

The pinkette gasped as she hit something and was thrown to the floor. Or so she would have been if a hand hadn't caught her wrist gently. Amu looked up to hazel eyes just a shade darker than her own. "Nagi!" she exclaimed, recognizing her friend immediately. "Are you all right, Amu-chan?" Amu blushed ever so slightly before straightening. "I'm fine, thanks for catching me!" "No problem," replied Nagihiko, and Amu smiled.

They stood their for a moment, before the bell rang. Wait..bell rang! Both Amu and Nagi sprung into action, both dashing for their home room class. They happened to both have Nikaidou-sensei's class, and barged in through the doors minutes after the bell rang. However, it appeared that Nikaidou-sensei wasn't here yet...just then, someone bumped into Amu for the second time of the day. She let out a small shriek of surprise as she once again began falling. This time Nagihiko wasn't fast enough, and she went down in an array of flying papers and textbooks.

Lying on the floor next to her was her sensei. "Ah, sorry, Hinamori." Amu blinked, then seemed to growl before heading off to her desk. An amused Nagi followed her. Throughout the whole class, a suspicious Rima, who was sitting next to Amu, seemed to be glaring daggers into Nagi's back. Amu was oblivious to it all, but both Nagi and Rhythm, who was by his bearer, looked extremely uncomfortable. The Guardian and his Shugo Chara both bolted as the bell rang. 'What's wrong with Nagi?" wondered Amu aloud. "Oh, I'm sure it's nothing," replied a grinning Rima...

* * *

After a rather passive school day, Amu found herself pouring tea into five cups for the four other Guardians and herself. Rima was by her side, cutting pastries that Nagi had made the day before and dropped off before school...rather violently though for some reason that Amu couldn't understand...

Tadase was sitting in one of the chairs, flipping through documents and looking them over. Yaya and Nagi had yet to arrive, and the three others were waiting for their fellow friends.

Amu finished pouring the tea, and seeing that Rima didn't need any help (she was cutting the tart violently enough...) the pinkette sat down next to Tadase. "Do you need any help?" she asked, peering over the documents that the blond was flipping through. "I'm good," replied Tadase, and upon closer inspection, Amu saw that the documents were about some new after school clubs that some of their fellow sixth graders had come up with.

"Okay then," Amu replied, lounging into the white plastic chair. Kusukusu, Kiseki, and her own four little charas were playing around in the little dollhouse that Ami had begged the Hinamori parents to get for her, and there was a relatively peaceful atmosphere.

Until a piercing "Amu-chi! Rima-chi! Tadase!" could be heard. "Gomen ne, the flowers had to be watered!" exclaimed Yaya. "Gomen, dechu!" added in Pepe. Tadase smiled, and nodded, gesturing to the available seats. "Have you seen Fujisaki-kun?" asked Tadase. "He's in the washroom! He was helping me water the flowers, and then...eh...I dropped a bag of dirt on Rhythm." Amu grimaced, thinking of the poor little chara. "Ah, he should be coming soon!" Yaya proclaimed.

Just on cue, Nagihiko rushed in, with a rather grumpy and wet looking Rhythm in tow. "Gomen! We got a bit caught up." "No problem, Yaya explained what happened already," Tadase replied. "Now, are we all ready to start the meeting?" "Hai!" was chorused along the table. "Ooh, fruit tarts!" exclaimed Yaya, immediately diving for her own piece. Amu and Rima laughed, and Nagi and Tadase smiled. Rima walked over to the little house, and handed the charas minuscule cups of tea and slices of the tart. "Arigato!" the little beings chorused in unison happily, and Rima nodded.

"Now," started Tadase after a moment's pause, "let's get started." The meeting between the Guardians finally continued, and between bites of fruit tart and sips of tea, the five friends discussed Seiyo Elementary affairs.

* * *

After the Guardian meeting, Amu walked with Rima to the front of the school, where Rima's mother was waiting. After the planetarium incident, the Mashiro parents had gotten more lenient towards Rima's schedule, and her lack of freedom, but they still insisted on dropping her off before school and picking her up after. Amu sighed happily as she walked with Rima to the front of the school. Not much had happened, besides the individual X-Egg sightings, with Easter disbanded and Lulu back in France.

It was getting a bit boring, but Amu was happy to know that at least she was helping those with the individual X-Eggs. She was snapped out of her reverie was Rima nudged her gently. "I have to go, it's getting late," Rima told her, and started walking towards her car. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Amu replied, waving at her friend, and at Kusukusu, who was floating by Rima's shoulder. "Bye bye!" added in the voices of Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. Rima and Kusukusu waved back, Kusukusu doing backflips and giggling the whole time.

"Let's go, Amu-chan!" exclaimed Ran, and Amu smiled before following her energetic chara. "Hai," she murmured. Amu slowly made her way back home, wandering absentmindedly. A small black kitten suddenly ran past her, and she gasped before swerving to avoid the little thing. With a gasp, she fell heavily onto her right ankle. The pinkette stifled a gasp, and her little charas yelled, "Amu-chan!" "I'm alright," she replied, though she grimaced slightly as she put weight on her ankle. "I guess I'm stuck here," Amu groaned. She quickly fished out a cell phone that her mother had given her on her birthday as a precaution. "Who are you going to call?" "I'll call Rima, and she'll probably be able to come and get me." "What about your ankle?" asked Dia. "Rima won't be able to support you if you can't walk," reasoned Miki.

Amu sighed, "You're right. But I'll call her first, and she can get the others, I think. Let me dial her number..." The pinkette dialed her blonde friend's number, and waited until she picked up. "Hai, moshi-moshi," a soft voice came over the other end. "Rima?" "Amu! What is it? You're not home yet? Why are you calling from your cell phone?" "I was walking home, and...ano...tripped. I think I sprained my ankle, I can't walk on it." "Are you all right?!" asked Rima worriedly. "I'm okay, but I think I need some help...." "I'll find someone, where are you?" questioned Rima.

"Er..." Amu looked around, and peered at her charas. _Any idea? _she mouthed at her little friends. They shook their heads, and Amu replied, "Um...I'm not sure..." "Nani?! Weren't you just walking home?" asked Rima. "Yeah, but I got sidetracked..." "Hang on..." the phone went dead. "Rima? Rima?" Amu said, and then lifted her phone back done. "Out of batteries again?" she groaned. Well, she hadn't charged it for some time...

* * *

Rima shook her head at the naivety of her friend. How did she even get lost just walking home from Seiyo Elementary? Ah, Amu was a bit absentminded sometimes, when thinking of other things. "What's wrong, Rima-chan?" Kusukusu asked her. "Amu's hurt," her bearer replied. "We're going to go find her?" Kusukusu questioned. Rima made a noise in the back of her throat, and went to ask her mother. Mrs. Mashiro agreed, but only if she brought her other friends, and fellow Guardians.

Rima agreed, and called Tadase, Yaya, and Kuukai, asking them if they could help her. All three of them said yes immediately, and they decided on meeting outside Seiyo Elementary. Rima didn't think they needed Nagihiko's help between the four of them...

* * *

Amu sighed, wishing that she had brought a thicker jacket than what she usually wore with her uniform. It was getting colder as the night passed, and she wasn't sure that she wouldn't get herself more hopelessly lost if she tried to find her own way back home. Not to mention that she couldn't possibly do so on her hurt ankle. Her four multi-colored charas were snuggled into her jacket, and she clasped her bag to her stomach. It had been at least half an hour since her phone died, and she was starting to feel frightened in the rather dark and unforgiving night.

"Amu-chan?" a little voice was heard, coming from the inside of her jacket. "Are you all right?" "I'm fine, Suu," Amu replied, very gently patting in side of her black sweater. Her shugo charas made a disapproving sound.

"I see," replied Dia, "you feel bad for getting sidetracked and making your friends worry and have to come after you." "It's not your fault, Amu-chan!" added in Miki. "Thanks guys," replied Amu, resting her head onto her knees for a second, before realizing that wasn't a good idea. It was getting quite cold, and really dark. It started sprinkling, and Amu groaned. Though it looked like it wouldn't full on rain, Amu hadn't dressed for the cold, or the wet.

The hazel-eyed girl tried pulling herself up, and under an awning of a shop or something, but her ankle stung with sharp pain whenever she tried to move. She gave up, and huddled into a small ball. Amu sure did hope that someone found her soon.

* * *

Another half hour passed before anything of note happened. It started raining more heavily, and a dejected Hinamori Amu sat with her shugo chara. Almost out of nowhere, she heard footsteps. Amu lifted her head, and was about to yell out for help when she remembered that it was at night, and she was in a dark and forlorn street alone and injured.

She held her breath, and looked up. To meet a familiar pair of hazel eyes. "Amu-chan?!" Nagihiko exclaimed, clasping a bag of what seemed like groceries from a nearby store in one hand. The purple-haired boy quickly tucked her under his umbrella, and set the small bag on the floor. "Why are you out in the rain alone, at night? Are you all right?" "Nagi!" she exclaimed, and smiled up at him, trying to stand up. Well, that wasn't a good idea, and she collapsed almost immediately back onto the floor.

"Amu-chan!" he exclaimed, as he caught her wrist, and more gently lowered her onto the pavement. "Why are you sitting on the floor in the rain?" he asked her, as he pulled off the jacket he was wearing, and handed it to her. She shook her head, pushing the jacket back to him, and explaining at his questioning look, "You'll be cold." "I'm wearing more than you," he replied, and draped it over her shoulders.

"I think I sprained my ankle," Amu told Nagihiko, and pointed to her right foot. "So you've been sitting here alone and hoping someone would come by?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "No, I called Rima, and she was supposed to organize 'a search party'." "That's weird, I didn't get any notice..." trailed of Nagi. Amu giggled, Rhythm, forgotten until now, chimed in, "That Rima girl doesn't like you much. She probably thought she could do it with the others."

"Speaking of them, I wonder where they went...wait! Nagihiko, do you have a phone on you?" "No, I left it at home. Why?" "I haven't called my parents yet, and my cell phone died. They must be worried sick! And it died halfway through my call with Rima too..." Nagihiko told her, "My house is really close from here, I don't think my mother will mind if I take you there to switch clothing, get dry, and call your parents. Come on." He offered a hand, and hooking his bag on the wrist carrying the umbrella, Nagihiko pulled her up.

The four shugo chara sleeping peacefully on her lap squealed, and tumbled off. "Oops! Are you all right?" Amu asked Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. "Hai," they chorused. "Warn a person next time!" protested Ran. Rhythm laughed, and the others could help but join in. "Here, put an arm over my shoulder," instructed Nagi, and Amu obeyed with a slight blush. With Nagihiko's help, she limped slowly to his house.

Their five charas hovered above their heads, under the large navy colored umbrella. True to Nagi's word, his house really wasn't that far. Having gone to his house (well, to visit "Nadeshiko") Amu was a bit embarrassed at the fact that she really had been that close to the Fujisaki clan house. Then again, it had been awhile since she had visited it, since "Nadeshiko" had left to study dance in Europe.

When the duo finally progressed to Nagi's house, the boy rang his doorbell. This wasn't exactly the ideal position to get his keys...The caretaker of the Fujisaki house, Baya, opened the door. The woman gasped at the sight of the young master of the house and his friend, both drenched. "Fujisaki-sama!" she called out, and Nagihiko's elegant mother walked out. "What is it?" Mrs. Fujisaki was also quite shocked at the appearance of Amu and her son, and immediately gestured for Nagihiko to come in, and out of the rain. She took Amu's hand and supported her weight.

"Are you alright, Nagihiko?" Mrs. Fujisaki asked her only child. "Amu-chan, are you alright? What happened?" "I twisted my ankle on my way back home, and Nagihiko found me, and helped me here. Is that alright with you? I am sorry about intruding." Nagi opened his mouth to contradict her, but his mother beat him to it. "You're not bothering anyone. It's perfectly fine for Nagihiko to have a friend over, though these circumstances are quite unique."

Amu blushed, and Nagi grinned a bit as his friend's embarrassment. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes, and tend to your ankle!" said Mrs. Fujisaki, and Amu nodded. She took another step gingerly, and hissed in pain as she shifted her weight. By now Nagihiko had set down his umbrella, and the charas were floating around. The dark purple-haired teen bent down, and gazed at Amu's ankle. "Probably sprained," Nagi replied, rather sympathetically. "You won't be able to stand until the swelling goes down. It wasn't a good idea to limp all the way to my house." "What? You let her walk all the way here?" asked Baya raising an eyebrow.

Nagihiko blushed the slightest tinge of pink, and mumbled, "How else was I supposed to get her here, between the groceries and the umbrella?" "It's not Nagihiko's fault," added in Amu. "I'm lucky that he came across me on his way home." "Still, making her walk on an inflamed ankle?" Mrs. Fujisaki made a tsking noise in the back of her throat, and turned to her son. "Can you carry her to Nadeshiko's room? And pick out some of her clothes? Mine are too big for Amu." "What?!" Amu exclaimed. "I'm fine, I'll just walk there." She determinedly headed in a direction (the wrong one, I might add...it seems that she was rather dazed, and forgot...), but then crumpled to the floor almost as quickly.

Mrs. Fujisaki grabbed her, and then looked pointedly at Nagihiko. The hazel-eyed boy nodded, and picked his friend up. Amu made a shocked and disapproving sound, and turned to Nagihiko. "I'm fine..." She trailed off at the look he gave her. Ok, maybe she wasn't fine, but she didn't need to be carried! Despite Amu's protests, she was carried (this gave her bad memories of the last time Nagi carried her bridal style...) to "Nadeshiko's" room, and placed on a stool.

The boy placed her down on a stool, and Mrs. Fujisaki followed them into Nadeshiko's bedroom. Nagihiko picked out a t-shirt, and a comfortable looking pair of capris, that wouldn't touch her ankle. "Arigato," Amu told him, and Nagihiko waved off the thanks. "No problem," he told her. "Go change out of your own clothes," instructed Mrs. Fujisaki, and Nagihiko nodded before letting himself out of the room.

Technically, this was his room, and just the third drawer was composed of the clothes he wore as Nadeshiko. Always one to prepare in advance however, Nagihiko had put a change of clothes in a spare guestroom. Rhythm followed him, and when he closed the screen to the guestroom, Temari joined them. "Are you all right?" the elegant little chara asked. "Hai," he replied, "just let me change out of these wet clothes."

Nagihiko changed, and sat down on a futon he unrolled. Five minutes later, his mother knocked on the screen, signaling they were done. Temari hid again (though the adults couldn't see her, Amu and the other charas obviously could), and Rhythm followed Nagihiko back out. The pinkette was dressed in the clothes, but they were a bit too big for her, as Nadeshiko was a bit taller. Her swollen ankle was also wrapped in bandages and some type of salve.

"Can I borrow a phone?" Amu asked. "My parents must be worried sick by now," she worried. "Of course," Mrs. Fujisaki said, and disappeared for a second. "Are you alright, Amu-chan?" Nagi asked the girl, and Amu smiled. "I'm fine. Thanks for helping me, by the way." "Of course" he replied, and smiled in response.

Mrs. Fujisaki soon reappeared with a phone, and Amu quickly dialed her home phone number. Someone picked up after just half a ring, and an anxious voice came out over the line, "Hai, moshi-moshi?" "Kaa-san?" Amu asked. "Amu-chan! Where are you? Are you alright? Are you lost? It's pouring out there!" Amu quickly reassured her worried mother, and explained the circumstances that brought her to the Fujisaki clan house. After making sure that her eldest daughter was all right, Hinamori Midori asked to speak with Mrs. Fujisaki.

Amu handed the phone to her hostess, and watched as the two mothers conversed. "No, it's absolutely fine...It's really a pleasure to have her...She can stay the night, it's too dark and stormy to have her go...no burden at all...All right then, goodbye." Mrs. Fujisaki turned off the phone, and looked at the two children in front of her. "I don't want one of Amu's parents to have to drive here in this weather, so I convinced Hinamori-san to let Amu stay the night. Is that all right with you two?" "Hai," they replied. "Thank you for having me, and I'm sorry to bother you."

Mrs. Fujisaki waved off the thanks, and replied, "You're no bother. Now, are you two hungry?" Amu glanced at Nagihiko, and they both nodded. "Well, then, I believe that Baya is preparing a late dinner. I'll go help her bring it up." "I'll come help?" offered Amu, forgetting about why she was still sitting on a stool. Mrs. Fujisaki smiled, and waved off her offer. "We'll be fine, why don't you talk with Nagihiko?" With that, she left the room.

"Are you really alright, Amu-chan?" the purple-haired boy questioned her, a bit worriedly. "Hai, I really am." "Really?" asked Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia, all in unison. Amu grinned up at them, and nodded. "Really." "Although, I keep thinking I'm forgetting something..." Nagihiko tilted his head to the side and blinked, and Amu suppressed a giggle. Nagi probably didn't notice, but he had picked up some of Nadeshiko's habits, and it was blaringly obvious to Amu.

Suddenly, it came to her. "Rima!" Amu exclaimed. "Rima-chan?" he asked, still blinking. "She was the one I called, before my phone died!" Amu picked up the phone that was still on the low table next to her, and quickly dialed Rima's number. It rang, once, twice, thrice, but no one picked up. "That's strange..." Amu said. "Try calling Hotori-kun," suggested Nagi. "Rima-chan should have found someone else to help her." Amu nodded, and dialed Tadase's number after a moment's hesitation. Someone picked up after two rings, and Amu heard Kuukai's voice come over the phone, "Hai, Hotori residence."

"Kuukai?" Amu asked, and put the call on speaker. "Amu! Where are you? Are you alright?" Four voices sounded over the phone, and it seemed that Kuukai had put her call on speaker too. "She's fine, and at my house," replied Nagihiko. "Fujisaki-kun?" Tadase asked. "Yes, I'm at Nagi's house. He found me, and since it was raining, took me to his house. Are all of you alright? I'm sorry for worrying you." "We're fine, Amu-chi! All of us are at Tadase-kun's house, because it started raining, and his house was the closest." Yaya said. "I'm glad," Amu answered, with a sigh of relief. Nagihiko smiled, and told their friends, "Amu will stay the night. We'll meet you in the Royal Garden tomorrow, to get some of that paperwork done."

"Okay, Fujisaki-kun," replied Tadase. "Ja ne," the six friends chorused. Amu ended the call, and muffled a small yawn. "Tired?" asked Nagihiko. "A bit," replied Amu. There was then a knock on the screen, and Mrs. Fujisaki and Baya came in with two trays. "I've eaten with your mother already," Baya explained to Nagihiko at his questioning look. Nagi raised an eyebrow a bit skeptically, but Baya just smiled at him.

The two older women rested the trays on the low table, and Nagihiko sat down on a cushion on the floor. "We'll be going now, don't stay up too late," Mrs. Fujisaki commented. Amu smiled and bid them goodnight, but Nagihiko looked at his mother with a suspicious glance. The elegant violet haired woman just smiled, and left the room with Baya a step behind her.

Nagihiko was slightly tense, and wondering how he could've gotten in this situation. The boy knew that his mother wanted him to tell Amu-chan, but her reasons were unknown to him. As Nagihiko was spacing out, Amu waited patiently for him to say something. Rhythm watched Amu and her charas watching his bearer, and waiting. "Yo, Nagi? Nagi? Nagihiko!" he said, as he waved a little hand in front of Nagihiko's amber eyes.

"Nani?" Nagihiko asked as he snapped out of it. Rhythm gestured at the five girls, and Nagi flushed. "What are you waiting for?" he asked her. "Ano..." Amu trailed off. Rhythm sweat-dropped, and nudged Nagi, looking at the food. Whispering in his bearer's ear, he replied, "The guest can't eat until the host does, and you're spacing out on her."

"Eh..." Nagihiko said, and then picked up his chopsticks. It wasn't that he wasn't hungry, he definitely was, but he had forgotten about eating in favor of thinking, as he was prone to do. Amu followed suit, and they chorused, "Itadakimasu!" It seemed that Baya and Nagi's mother had provided two and a half servings, just in case, and Nagihiko gave the half portion to the little charas to share. Dia, Miki, Ran, Rhythm, and Suu dug in hungrily, with an "Itadakimasu!" themselves.

The late supper consisted of chawanmushi (Japanese egg custard), and hot udon in miso soup. Both dishes were warm, and designed to keep the person eating it warm and comfortable in the cold weather. The duo ate in a comfortable silence, with the exception of the five Shugo Chara playing around. Amu wondered about Temari. The elegant and sweet little chara would obviously be hungry, and lonely in some little room. She felt bad for Temari, and wished she could help.

Quickly, the two finished their supper, and Amu stacked the dishes together. "I'll just go put these in the kitchen, and I'll come upstairs later." "Hai, thanks. Sorry about not being able to help." "No, it's not your fault." Nagihiko protested, and let himself out, with Rhythm following his bearer.

"Neh, you guys?" Amu asked her charas. "Do you think Temari is okay?" she asked in a quiet voice. "Temari'll be okay, Nagihiko won't let her go hungry. Don't worry about it, Amu-chan," encouraged Ran. The other three charas made sounds of approval, and Amu smiled. The turn of events today was unexpected, but rather welcome too.

* * *

Nagihiko walked to the kitchen, and came across his mother and Baya...eating. "I thought you said that you already ate!" he glared slightly. His mother smiled, and gestured for him to put the dishes in the sink. "I figured that you would like some time with Amu-chan." Nagihiko sighed, and rinsed off the dishes and utensils. "Never mind," he replied, as the he finished, and walked out, grabbing a small dish of chawanmushi on his way. If he turned back, he would've seen the two mischievous grins on the women...

"Whatcha thinking 'bout?" Rhythm asked Nagi, curiously. "Not much, but I have a feeling Baya-san and kaa-san are up to something." "Aren't they always?" teased Rhythm, and Nagi nodded. "That they are, Rhythm..." After dropping off the chawanmushi with Temari, receiving her thanks, Nagi strode down the hall and back to his room.

Knocking on the screen, Nagihiko went in. "You can stay in Nadeshiko's room, okay?" Nagi told his female friend, helping her gently to the futon. "Are you sure I'm not being a bother?" Amu asked him, knowing that this was probably actually Nagi's room, and blushing slightly when Nagihiko helped her up. "Hai," replied Nagihiko, and he bid her goodnight as he walked to the guest room across the hall after settling her on the futon. "Oyasumi," she called out, the charas a step behind. "Oyasumi," he answered, in unison with Rhythm.

Nagihiko crossed the hall again, and changed into a t-shirt and sweat pants before lying onto the futon. He watched Rhythm and Temari play around, and Temari delicately eating her supper. Well, between Rhythm stealing bits to make annoy her...

The boy couldn't help but wonder when he could tell one of his best friends his most guarded secret. Nagihiko did feel bad about keeping it from Amu, but he was really worried about how the emotional girl would react if he told her. After all, Amu wasn't the calmest person alive...his mind went back to the last time Amu had slept over, though it was with "his twin." As Nagi was thinking, Temari and Rhythm had finished playing and eating, and Temari floated over to the light switch, flicking if off. "Oyasumi-nasai, Nagihiko, Rhythm." "Oyasumi, Temari," the two boys replied, and silence fell upon the room.

* * *

Amu laid on her futon, feeling slightly guilty for having kicked Nagihiko out of his room by her abrupt appearance. Still, she missed spending time with Nadeshiko, Nagihiko's alter ego, since Nagihiko tended to avoid spending much time with her alone, probably to prevent her discovery of his secret. Too late...

"What are you thinking about, Amu-chan?" Suu asked her, sitting on the edge of the medium sized futon. "I bet she's thinking of Nagi," teased Miki, and Amu blushed scarlet. "I am not!" she protested, being sure not to raise her voice. "Yes you are, Amu-chan!" Ran joined in. Dia just smiled, brightly.

Just then, a knock came on the screen. Expecting Nagihiko, Amu called out, "Come in!" Surprisingly, it was not her purple-haired friend that opened the door, but rather the hostess of the family. Mrs. Fujisaki let herself in, and asked Amu, "Did I disturb you? Gomen." "No, you didn't. I don't mind. Is something wrong?" Amu questioned. "Well, not exactly..." Mrs. Fujisaki trailed off. "Yes?" Amu asked. "Well, I'm not sure how to phrase this...but...you know don't you?"

* * *

**Yay, and that's a wrap! Nine and a bit pages on Word, this should make up for the lack of updates! I hope you all like it, please drop me a review? I'd appreciate it! Thanks for reading, and sorry about the cliffhanger, xD**


	3. Of Surprise Attacks & Fevers

**An update! :) Sorry for the lack of updates, and the slightly shorter than normal chapter. Life's been busy, :P Happily, school is now out on summer vacation, and as busy as I'll probably be, that means more updates! Well, have fun reading, thanks for following my story!**

**Disclaimer: I, being the average member of society I am, cannot and does not possibly own Shugo Chara.**

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Chapter Two

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

"Nani?" Hinamori Amu exclaimed, peering at her friend's mother, hazel eyes wide and doe-like. She blinked, showing the slightest sign of confusion before her composition went carefully blank. "What do you mean, Mrs. Fujisaki?" The violet-haired woman gave her a look, one that she was all to familiar with. It was the look that Hinamori Midori would wear whenever Amu was hiding something, and her mother _knew_ it.

Amu felt panic, and the charas floating above her were showing great panic, Ran floating around frantically, waving her pompoms, Miki hovering anxiously over her bearer's shoulder, Suu's emerald eyes filling with watery and worried tears, and Dia losing her usual bright and happy smile. All four reflected the state of worry that their bearer was in, and they couldn't help but sympathize.

Though it felt like hours had passed in Amu's tense state, in reality, only a few seconds had. Miki came to her senses, dragging along her fellow charas, out the sliding door, leaving kind-hearted Suu to help Amu keep her cool. Not that much of it was left..."Calm down, Amu-chan!" encouraged Suu, though her emerald eyes were still smeared with tears. Amu took a deep breath, composing herself mentally in a matter of seconds. Mrs. Fujisaki, seeing that, replied, "You know perfectly well, Amu-chan! In fact, I'm guessing that you've guessed from quite early on, and my little Nagihiko is only stressing himself over your reaction for no reason whatsoever. All those worried days and sleepless nights for nothing!" she ended dramatically.

"What? Nagi was worried? And suffering from insomnia? Why exactly didn't anyone tell me? Then again, he doesn't look that bad for someone who has been..." the pinkette trailed off from her rant of worry, and blinked. What happened? "No! Amu-chan!" Suu cried out. Hesitantly raising her hazel eyes to meet a darker hazel. Taking one glance at Mrs. Fujisaki's knowing glance and lips turned slightly into a smirk, Amu closed her eyes again.

"See, Amu-chan? You know what I'm talking about!" The pinkette blushed, suddenly finding the floor an incredibly interesting sight. Suddenly, there was a light tapping on the door, and Nagihiko's voice sounded out "Amu-chan? Is something the matter?" _Salvation!_ Amu's mind cried, but it seems it spoke too soon. "Fujisaki-sama is helping your friend with something, and they'll be fine. Young Master should go to sleep, it is quite late. Can you not sleep? I'll prepare you some warm milk with honey, come with me"

"But, Baya-san!" protested a indigent Nagihiko as he was led away from helping his friend by an endearing and scheming old woman. Little cries of protest were heard only by Nagi and Amu, and Miki, Ran, and Dia floated in with a rather sleepy looking Rhythm in tow. Unfortunately, the little charas couldn't do much, except listen to the talk that was going on between the two females.

Looking at the slightly shivering form Mrs. Fujisaki felt something clench in her heart at the vulnerable little form. Well, at least Amu looked more vulnerable now than she usually ever did, with the secret that she had kept almost as long as Nagihiko had kept his being revealed strand by strand. Pulling an extra blanket up from the corner of the room (which it was folded neatly), she neatly and carefully wrapped it around the girl. "It'll be alright," she whispered quietly, folding the child into her arms.

Rarely did the stoical Hinamori Amu ever truly break down into deep emotions, but the few times she did was quite memorable. Mrs. Fujisaki gently patted the shoulder of the pinkette, until the gentle sobs subsided into little sniffles. "Now, are you better?" At a little nod, she continued, "Nobody's going to blame you for finding out. Nagihiko was being pretty obvious wasn't he?" Amu let a small smile escape, and Mrs. Fujisaki smiled.

"I honestly didn't think that Nagihiko would be able to keep his secret from you, even from the beginning. You were both always close, even as he was Nadeshiko. Don't blame from keeping it from you, he was really worried about your thoughts of him."

Amu nodded, and said quietly, "I know. That's why I couldn't tell him that I already knew, how would he react? Badly..." "Well, not necessarily badly," replied Mrs. Fujisaki. "Were you shocked, when you found out the Fujisaki clan secret?" "I was, a bit, but I sort of understood why he would do that. His acts at Nadeshiko were quite flawless though, except when Rima started to interfere..." Amu giggled. "See?" answered Mrs. Fujisaki.

"Now, I just wanted to tell you that everything's fine with you knowing, and I'll try and get Nagihiko to admit it, sooner or later, okay? Don't worry about it." Mrs. Fujisaki reassured the pinkette. Amu nodded, and Mrs. Fujisaki smiled. "I'm sorry to bother you when it's this late, and for making you cry." "No, it's fine. I'm the one that's being a bother, popping out of nowhere and kicking Nagi out of his room.." "Ah, don't worry about that either, you're not being a nuisance. Besides, the guest room next door isn't any less comfortable then this one," Mrs. Fujisaki said. "Now, don't worry, remember? Oyasumi nasai."

"Oyasumi nasai," replied Amu, gently maneuvering herself back onto the futon. "Suu? Miki? Dia? Ran? Rhythm?" she called out. "Hai," her little charas replied, Rhythm flashing a grin. "Are you all okay?" The five little floating beings nodded, and Amu smiled. "There, then. Rhythm, where's Nagi?" Rhythm paused for a moment, before answering, "He seems to be in the room across the hall with Baya-san. It appears she really did make the milk, and is sitting with him. Fujisaki-san is there too, now."

"Ah." All of a sudden, Amu went completely silent. The charas peered anxiously at the quiet Joker, and wondered what was wrong. Rhythm was about to go and get his violet-haired bearer when Amu hesitantly called out, "Temari? Come out?" All five charas blinked in confusion, until Rhythm remembered about his counterpart. How was it that Amu could sense it though? Perhaps all the time spent with her four charas had fine attuned her senses.

A delicate violet-haired chara floated out from behind the slide door. The elegant figure wore a dainty kimono, and asked quietly, "How are you, Amu-chan? Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia?" By the now the charas had come to their senses, and Suu quickly tackled the dancer in a hug. "Temari! You've been here the whole time?" Miki exclaimed. "How did you know that Temari was there, Amu-chan?" asked Dia.

"I thought about how Temari had to be kept somewhere, and she would undoubtedly protest to being shoved into a backpack. That, and with all the commotion we've been making in here, and Rhythm gone, Temari would've been bound to come and find us," replied Amu. "So, how much did you hear?" "You knew about Nagi?" asked Temari. "Quite a lot, I would say," chimed in Suu. Amu nodded, and turned to both Rhythm and Temari. "You two won't let Nagi know, will you? I want him to tell me when he feels he's ready." "You won't, won't you?" added in Suu, Dia, Miki, and Ran. Temari glanced at Rhythm, and Rhythm and Temari. Temari spoke up after a few moments.

"No, we won't. At least, not until Nagihiko's ready for it, and to tell you." Amu nodded in satisfaction, and smiled. "Well, then, it's good to have you back, in a way at least, Temari." "Hai, it is extremely good to be back," replied the elegant dancer. "Oyasumi, Temari, Rhythm," Amu and her charas chorused. "Oyasumi nasai, Oyasumi!" were heard in return, and Nagi's charas started floating gently towards the ajar door.

"Wait, Temari!" Ran exclaimed. "Amu-chan, can Temari stay? Nagihiko wouldn't suspect that she's with you, and Rhythm can make something up if he wonders where she is. Please?" "And you are going to chat all night, aren't you," teased the pinkette. "Please? Please?" chimed in the all the female charas. Rhythm just floated in the corner, smiling slightly. "Well, if Temari wants to," answered Amu. Suu, Dia, Ran, and Miki peered hopefully at their friend, and Temari replied, "If you are willing to have me, I'd be honored." Secretly, the kimono-wearing chara did want to spend some time with her friends, having not gone anywhere since Nadeshiko's leaving, except for the brief visit that "Nadeshiko" had paid to Amu.

The little charas squealed, and Amu couldn't help smiling. "You'll cover for me, won't you, Rhythm?" Temari asked pleadingly. "Of course!" he exclaimed, putting out two thumbs up. Then he floated out the ajar door. Pulling the quilt tighter around her shoulders, Amu laid back down on the futon, tugging the blanket into a more convenient position. "Oyasumi then, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Temari," she whispered, and hearing little replies, Amu turned over, closing her hazel-colored eyes.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Amu started awake, shooting up from the bed, breathing heavily. Disoriented, she blinked twice, before a small and anxious voice sounded out, "What's wrong, Amu-chan?" Miki asked. "Nothing, just a dream." "Is it the same one that you had last night?" Dia asked worriedly. "Hai," Amu replied with a slight sigh.

"You've been having nightmares, Amu-chan?" Temari questioned her gently. "A bit," Amu replied. "Just yesterday and today." "By the way, Amu-chan, what was the nightmare about?" Suu asked. "Not much, I just seem to be chasing after someone, who keeps walking away. It's sort of terrifying how Nagihiko would never turn around." "Nagihiko?" the charas asked in unison. "Did I say Nagi?" Amu said. "That's weird...well, it does look like Nagi, but I've never seen who it is. They just keep walking farther and farther away. Why did I say Nagihiko though?..."

"Maybe it's an omen, that your subconscious is telling you about!" suggested Miki in a dreamy voice. "I would hope not!" Amu replied, shivering slightly. "That'd be horrible, having Nagi walking out of my life." "Don't worry," Temari added in. "Nagihiko wouldn't do that!" "But Nadeshiko..." Amu murmured underneath her breath, not anticipating anyone hearing her.

Temari, the one who had come to her side when she starting thrashing about, creased her delicate purple eyebrows. It seems that keeping the secret from Amu had caused more emotional and psychological damage than Temari would have thought. In fact, even Nagi, Rhythm, and Amu's charas would have known how much Nadeshiko's departure had wounded her. It seemed that the pinkette was distressed and feeling insecure, and Temari worriedly murmured, "Daijoubu. You'll be alright. Nagi didn't mean to hurt your feelings by keeping the secret from you. Shh..."

Amu took a small gasp of air, starting to hyperventilate, and calming down slightly at Temari's words. "I know that," answered Amu, "it just seems that Nagi's leaving me behind...and the others, too, of course," she added hastily. Temari smiled, and nodded soothingly. Who knew that she could be so calming? Especially with what Nagi's character change with her was, Amu thought. Miki, Dia, Suu, and Ran had also shot out of their eggs at the sound of their bearer's worries, and were hovering around the pinkette anxiously.

Suu tugged up the quilt which had fallen to Amu's knees as a result of the frightful awakening. Amu smiled gratefully at her little companions, and Ran and Miki gently pushed her back onto the futon. "Sleep, Amu-chan," commanded Dia. Temari nodded in agreement, "Yes, you will feel better in the morning." The pinkette nodded, and laid herself down. Hopefully, the rest of the night would go by peacefully.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

And so it did. The next morning, Nagihiko woke up to the sound of silence. Which was extremely peculiar coming from the fact that even if his father wasn't home (Mr. Fujisaki was often busy out of the country, leaving the household affairs to his wife) there was usually something going on. Blinking rather groggily, he gently rubbed his eyes, before dragging himself out of bed. "Rhythm? Temari?" Nagi called out. "Mmph," was his reply. "Where'd Temari go?" the purple-haired youth questioned the egg sitting on the counter. His response was a slightly rattling motion of the egg with a pattern of blue and a flower. Nagi smiled indulgently at the actions of his little chara. Rhythm wasn't a morning person, to be exact. Now, Temari...that was a different story. That chara was often awake before the crack of dawn, and brought Nagihiko up with her. Speaking of Temari...?

Nagihiko folded his pajamas neatly at the foot of the futon, pulling on something more appropriate for the day. After performing his morning rituals and running a brush through his long violet hair a few times, Nagi walked out the door. Peering down the hall, the chara bearer wondered why was the house so still? Wandering to the kitchen, he noticed a note placed directly on the kitchen table. On it his mother had written him a note:

_Nagihiko,_

_We seem to be running low on supplies and food, so I am departing with Baya-san to buy some. The forecast predicts a thunderstorm, continued from last night, so I shall return as soon as possible. Do take care of yourself, until I return, and keep on eye of Amu-chan? She looked a bit flushed last night._

_Okaa-san_

Nagi smiled. This was a rather normal note from his mother. It was short and to the point, yet held a certain tone of affection that was reserved solely for him. Speaking of which though, where was Amu-chan? The pinkette wasn't one to sleep in, and would probably be up earlier than he, given the opportunity. Padding gently to his room (his real room), Nagihiko knocked gently on the sliding door. "Amu-chan?" There was no response, until a small voice rang out, "Nagi-kun?" Recognizing Dia's voice, Nagihiko worriedly and gingerly slid open the door. "Dia? Amu-chan?"

A worrying sight came to his light hazel shaded eyes. His friend was still tucked into her futon, but she was flushed a pale shade, with tints of pink. Nagihiko saw her four charas floating near her, all looking extremely anxious and worried. "What happened?" Nagi asked. Miki replied, "She's been like this since we woke up. We can't seem to wake her!" Suu and Ran shook their bearer gently, trying to wake the pinkette.

Nagihiko walked over to his friend, and knelt by her futon. Raising a graceful hand gently to her forehead, he felt her temperature. "Warm..." Nagi trailed off. Standing up, Nagihiko told the charas, "Hang on, let me get some things." Briskly striding outside, Nagihiko grabbed a basin from the bathroom, filling it with water slightly cooler than lukewarm, and picked up a cloth. He also found a thermometer in the cabinets, and returned to the direction of his room. "What's all the fuss, Nagi?" Rhythm asked, having finally woken up. "Amu-chan seems to have come down with something," the dancer answered.

"Amu-chan?" the ever energetic chara asked. Nagihiko nodded and entered the room again. Handing the thermometer to Suu, he asked, "Can you please hold that in Amu-chan's mouth?" Suu nodded, and precariously held it. As the small machine did it's job, Nagihiko dipped the cloth into the water, before wringing It as dry was he could. Placing the cool cloth on Amu's forehead, he stood up, and walked into the hallway. Picking up a phone, Nagihiko dialed his mother's cell phone, which she always carried around for emergencies.

Silence echoed loudly, and Nagi pulled the line back down. "Great," he sighed, hanging up the disconnected phone. Peering out a window, Nagihiko noticed pure white shining back at him. Wait. Pure white? Refocusing on the outside world, Nagi noticed that there was a thick layer of snow covering his yard, barricading him, Amu-chan, and the charas in, as well as his mother and Baya-san out. That was probably why the phone line was down, Nagihiko concluded.

"The phone's dead, and we're all unfortunately trapped until the blizzard outside is over," Nagihiko announced once he returned to his room. "Oh no!" Suu exclaimed, her emerald eyes shining with worry. "What about Fujisaki-san and Baya-san?" Dia asked. Nagi replied, "My mom and Baya-san probably found shelter somewhere else, they should be fine. Let's take care of Amu-chan's temperature for now, eh?" The five little charas bobbed their heads in unison.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Temari was floating behind the dresser, and peered anxiously out at her bearer, his friend, and her friends. She was overcome with worry, but Ran had told her that it would be better if she hid, as Nagi didn't know that she had spent the night there, and her presence would ruin Amu-chan's secret. And so as worried as Temari was, she was silent as she watched the scene unfold in front of her eyes.

The feminine chara silently willed for everything to be all right, and Amu-chan to get better quickly. Temari knew that it was probably just a mild case of influenza, from staying out in the rain yesterday, until Nagi had found her. Even so, it was her job to be anxious about the health of a friend, and Temari was performing her job well.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Amu opened her eyes, revealing a pair of hazel irises. Feeling her head pound in discomfort, she swallowed dryly, and tried to prop herself up. She was immediately pushed gently down by a pair of soft hands, and she focused her eyes on the figure that was sharing the room with her. Figures, to be exact. "Nagihiko?" she groaned, pressing a hand to her temple.

"Hai, Amu-chan?" the purple-haired pre-teen replied, looking at his finally conscious friend. "What happened?" Nagihiko re-wrung the cloth on top of the basin of cooler than lukewarm water before answering her. "I think you have the flu. I woke up this morning to find kaa-san and Baya-san out and a blizzard covering the house with snow outside. Kaa-san was worried that you looked a bit sick last night, so I came and checked on you." "Ah," Amu replied, blinking.

"Sorry for the bother. I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble," she continued. Nagihiko smiled, and thought, standard Amu-chan. "It was no hassle at all, I'm glad you're feeling better. Would you like something to eat?" Feeling the world spin on its axis when she shook her head, Amu groaned. "It's okay, I'm good, thanks for asking." Nagihiko replied, "You should get some fluids into your system, I think...How about some soup?" Nagi wasn't exactly sure how to treat a mild case of influenza, as he really had never had to take care of another person by himself before. All he knew was based on the things that Mrs. Fujisaki did to help her son when he was sick.

"I'll get it, it's all right," Amu smiled. Standing up she...promptly fell down again. "Amu-chan!" he exclaimed, catching her. Unfortunately, the basin of water was right by his foot, and Nagihiko tripped over it. They went sprawling to the floor, Amu on top of him. Amu blushed a dark crimson and gently pushed herself off, before offering a hand. Nagihiko took it, answering quietly, "It's all right." The pinkette smiled at him unfalteringly, and he got back up.

The violet-haired boy went to his bathroom, finding some spare cloths in a cabinet, and used them to mop up the spilled water. Amu sat there awkwardly, unhappy that she could do nothing to help. Watching her slight frown, Nagi spoke up, "It's really alright, Amu-chan. See?" He had finished cleaning up the spill, and stood up again. She smiled sheepishly and said simply, "Thanks." Nagihiko nodded.

"I'll be right back with some warm soup," Nagi said. Just then, a tray flew in through the door. Nagi ducked, swerving himself out of the way just in time. Five little voices shrieked as they came rushing in too fast. "Stop!" Suu yelled, uncharacteristically loud, as she tried to stop the flying tray. And so it did, seconds of crashing into Nagi's dresser. "Ran? Miki? Suu? Dia? Rhythm?" Amu asked. Five sheepish looking charas looked back at her. Nagihiko relieved the five of the heavy tray, and set It on the small table next to the futon.

"Soup?" he asked them. "Hai!" Ran cheered. "We wanted to help Amu-chan, and you," explained Miki. "We found some soup ingredients in the fridge, and Suu made the soup with us helping." Amu smiled brightly, and Nagihiko looked the food over. Suu was indeed a master of her craft, the soup coming out perfectly. "It's cool enough to eat now, if you'd like, Amu-chan," Nagi offered. "I can do this, Nagi, you can go do something else," Amu protested.

Nagi replied, "I enjoy your company. Please, eat." Amu blushed a light pink, and propped herself up into a sitting position. Waving off Nagihiko's fluttering and concerned hands, the pinkette reached for the tray. "Wait, it's hot," Nagihiko warned. He moved the well proportioned lap table so that it was right over the futon Amu was lying in. That way, she would have easy access to the food. Amu murmured her thanks, and, asked Nagihiko, "Would you like some?" Nagihiko smiled, and shook his head. "Daijoubu, I'll get something later."

Reluctantly, Amu finally raised her spoon into the corn potage that Suu and the other charas had created, gently bringing a spoonful of the warm soup into her mouth. Hazel-eyes lit up in amazement at the flavor, and Amu was not hesitant in compliments toward the caring charas. Suu's emerald eyes sparkled with happiness at Amu's enjoyment, and she waved off Amu's thanks with an unwavering smile. Nagihiko watched as his female companion finished the soup, and he gently took the utensils from her hands. Seeing Amu's discomfort in being tended to, Nagi quickly changed the subject.

Peering at her, he noticed that she was still a rather pale shade, a slight sheen of sweat covering her face. "You had a fever of 101 (Fahrenheit) a while before, would you mind letting me check your temperature again?" Nagi asked, worriedly. Amu shook her head, and Nagi offered her the thermometer. She took it gently, and stuck the end of it in her mouth. Nagihiko nodded, and left, gently closing the sliding door behind him. Keeping a brisk pace, Nagi walked to the kitchen to put the dishes in the sink and return quickly to his ailing friend.

When he returned, Nagihiko saw that Amu was once again asleep, the charas are sitting by her side. The purple-haired teen smiled, and tugged the quilt over her, before leaving. He would try and see if the phone lines were operating again.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

"More tea, Mistress?" Baya asked Mrs. Fujisaki.

"It's all right, thank you very much," the violet-haired lady replied.

"Are you sure that Young Master shall be alright with Amu-chan in the house alone?" Baya wondered aloud. She wasn't worried that Nagihiko would do anything unkind to the pinkette, but rather that the child had looked a bit pale last night, if not just from the crying.

"They'll be fine," Mrs. Fujisaki said with a small smile. "Besides, it's not like we're that far away if they need anything urgently." What the woman said was true. The pair of women were currently residing in a small cabin...on Fujisaki property. The small log cabin could be seen as soon as a person entered the large gates, off to the side. It had originally been created for the gatekeeper's use. Mrs. Fujisaki had suggested that they stay here for the time being, as the cabin was comfortably furnished and decorated, and she had wanted her son and his friend to spend some time together.

Baya shook her head in mirth, the mistress could be quite scheming sometimes. But then again, perhaps some time together will do the young coup-friends good.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Checking the phone line once again, Nagihiko wondered why it wasn't working. Sure, it was snowing relatively hardly, but his house had never had their phone line collapsed. In fact, his father had added special protection against that, ensuring his family would always have the means of safety to get help. On that note, Nagi picked up the phone completely, and tugged gently. There! The phone line was pulled out of the wall all together, deliberately!

Who would...never mind. Nagihiko knew exactly who would. Upon Amu-chan's first visit, Baya-san and his mother had gushed upon the bright pinkette for days, making odd comments at the weirdest of times. Sure, Amu-chan was definitely a likeable person, but Nagihiko couldn't help but feel that the pair of older women had ulterior motives.

This was obviously another piece of proof. Never mind that Amu-chan had still thought of him as Nadeshiko then, and even now still thought that Nadeshiko was still out 'studying dance overseas'. Nagihiko felt constantly guilty about lying his friend, but he couldn't help but feel impending dread over her reaction. What if that caused her to hate him? To ignore him? Would that break their friendship?

"Yo, Nagi!" Rhythm said, entering the room. "Amu-chan seems to be feeling better, her breathing's lightened up."

"Ah, thank you, Rhythm," Nagihiko replied, plugging the phone line back in before following the floating chara to his room. Sure enough, Amu-chan seemed to be looking better. Not completely healthy, but better than she had looked before. Nagi smiled, and left the room. It wouldn't do to slack on his dancing, especially with a performance coming up soon.

Walking to the dancing studio, Nagihiko changed into a comfortable, pale lavender kimono and tied his hair up before putting on some classical Japanese music. With the sound of the variety of instruments accompanying him, Nagi gliding elegantly into his dance routine. Rhythm and Temari were watching from the corner of the room, Temari occasionally calling out tips. "Arms straight, Nadeshiko!"

Smiling at the sense of harmony and comfort that his dancing brought, Nagihiko gently spun, and elegantly stopped in position with his fan suspended straight in front of him. The purple-haired youth smiled, dancing really was a wonderful activity for him...an ear-piercing shriek shattered his concentration and high mood. "Amu-chan!" Nagihiko yelled out, recognizing the voice, before dashing out the studio and in the direction of his room.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

**Happy ending, neh? :) Before you try to kill me, keep in mind that I'll update soon!...or rather sooner or later. Thank you very much for reading, please drop me a review for my work?**


End file.
